I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by akjupiter
Summary: Cammie moves to the small town of Roseville,Virginia and tried her best to keep a secret. Zach is a popular guy and when he sees Cammmie,he knows something's different about her. But Zach has a secret of his own to keep...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls! (i wish i did though :) )**_

**_I hopped into my black SUV and drove to school. Once parked, I got out and slung my backpack over my shoulder. My sister Macey got out from her red convertible next to me and stalked off to talk to her friends. A group of girls smiled at me on my way into school. I smirked and they all squealed. My name is Zachary Goode. I am a junior at Blackthorne High. I get all the girls I want and no one stops me in my choice. If they do? Let's just say they would not be a happy person. I am currently single after my break-up last week with not-so-popular Anna Fetterman. I didn't really care for her much anyway. My best friend, Grant Newman, walked up to me and slapped me a high-five._**

**_"Hey man! Sup'?" I groaned._**

"Tina Walters is what's sup'?" Grant laughed as I turned and tried to slip into my first class but no such luck.

"Hey Zachy!" Tina smiled as she pulled me out of the doorway.

"What do you want Tina?" I stepped toward the door but she blocked me.

"I'm free after school. Dinner? Movie?" I shook my head.

"Can't. Football." Oh, and I'm also the captain of the football team.

"Tomorrow then?" Tina twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Maybe some other time Tina." The bell rang, saving me from the rest of the conversation. I plopped down in my seat in the back and pulled out my History homework. I passed it in a tuned out while the teacher lectured us on the World War. I mean, really. I already knew all of the things in my grade. In fact, I could have skipped a grade but I decided to saty with my age group. :) The bell rang again, signaling the end of class. The rest of the day passed by in a whiz. I was about to get in my car when I heard my name.

"Hey Zach," Grant ran up to me with Jonas, my other best friend. "Did you hear about the new girl?"

"What new girl?" I questioned. Usually, I was the first one with girl news.

"She moved in today while we were in school. From what I heard, she's a hottie." I smirked. She might be my new lucky one. Grant frowned at me.

"Don't go thinking that you're going to get her." I arched my eyebrow.

"And whay is that?"

"Apparently, she's also a blackbelt and very picky in her _choices_." I rolled my eyes and hopped into my car. I drove home and got out of the car...and saw her.

She was busy carrying a big box into her house but it didn't look like she neede any help. I decided to anyway. It's what a gentleman would od. :) I walked up behind her and she whirled around. My voice was couaght in my throat. Damn! She was hot! She had sparkling saphirre eyes and a light tan. She looked strong and I remembered that she was a blackbelt. She was wearing a pair of white short-shorts and a white tank. She paired the outfit with some white flip-flops and silver earrings.

"Hey." I smirked at her. "Need any help with that?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She placed the box on the ground and looked at me. "I'm Cameron Morgan by the way. Most people call me Cammie or Cam ,though."

"I'm Zachary Goode. Call me Zach." I smirked at her again and she rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the box.

"Cammmie!" A voice called out from the house.

"Coming, Mom!" Cammie called over her shoulder.

"I should go now." "Bye."

"See ya." I waved and walked back across the street and once in my room, flopped down on my bed. Cammie, huh? Well, I'm sure she won't be disappointed. And I stalked downstairs to get some dinner before going to the movies with Grant and Jonas.

**_I know, it's short. I'm sorry, okay?_**

**_Review and tell me if you like it or not! :)_**

**_-akjupiter-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so sorry if the last chapter was kind of boring and short. :(_**

**_Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own!_**

_

* * *

_

Zach's POV-

I stretched as I left the theater with Grant and Jonas. The movie was such a rip-off. I can't believe we actually sat through the whole thing. Grant caught sight of a 'hot' girl and left to go talk to her. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"Yeah we should totally hang out sometimes." Grant was practically drooling over the girl. And I'm not that surprised. She was really hot. Someone walked up behind her and the girls turned around.

"Hey Cammie! You done?"

"Yeah, let's go." Cammie looked at me. "Oh, hey Zach." she said brightly. The girl looked from me to Cammie, grinning.

"You two know each other?"

"Not really. Just met him while unpacking."

"Oh. Shit! It's pouring!" I glanced outside and sure enough, it was thundering and raining. Cammie groaned.

"I'll go get the car, Bex. Wait here." Bex nodded and Cammie walked swiftly through the doors and into the rain. I glanced back at Bex and Grant who seemed to be throughly engrossed in their conversation.

"And I'll go with her." I stalked out after Cammie. "Cammie? Where are you?" I saw Cammie turn around in surprise.

"Jeez, you're soaking wet! Don't you have an umbrella?" I shook my head. She gestured for me to go under hers. I slipped under the cover and pulled back my hood.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"Oh, it's over that- hey what the heck?" She took off running, dragging me by the arm until we were hiding in the alley. A group of grown men passed us silently. Cammie exhaled and waved back at me.

"I should go now. Sorry about..that. Bye." and with that, she left towards her car. I saw her get into a blue Lexus and drive off towards the entrance of the movie theater to pick up Bex. Then she drove off into the rain. I stared after her, until Grant came running up to me.

"What the hell man? I thought you were going to get the car?" I kept quiet as we drove, Grant rambling on about how Bex looked TOTALLY interested in him and blah blah blah. I pulled up outside his house and he hopped out of the car and went in. I parked in my driveway and sat there, contemplating about what just happened. She was obviously not going to tell me why she acted..IDK...scared? The phone rang, making me flinch.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Zach?" A familiar voice called out from the phone. Cammie. When I didn't answer, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't think that.." she trailed off.

"Why?" was the only word that would come out of my mouth.

"I can't explain. Just, please don't tell anyone." Now I exploded.

"YOU JUST DRAG ME INTO AN ALLEY AND DON'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING AND I'M PRETTY SURE THOSE GUYS WERE LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO NOT TELL ANYONE?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, REALLY. I didn't want to drag anyone else into this mess that I'm in." By now I had calmed down.

"Can you at least tell me why those people were after you?"

"No, sorry, again. I can't. It's just- never mind. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving me away. I gotta go." "Bye Zach."

"Bye." I dropped the phone and leaned back into my seat. It was already 9:00 so I got out of the car and flipped my hood up. Through the drizzle, I saw Cammie get out of her own car and walk into her house. I shook my head. This girls was my newest mystery so far. I ran into my room, flopped onto my bed and stared out the window. I saw a figure moving in Cammie's house. When I looked closer, I realized that room was Cammie's room! Her shades were open. I had a telescope in my closet so I pulled that out and set it up in the window. I peered through it and saw Cammie practicing her karate. The thing was, that she was crying while pulling out the best moves I've ever seen. Was what I said too much for her? Girls can be so emotional sometimes. She suddenly stopped and ran out of her room. I saw her climb up onto her roof and stare off into space. A car came outside and honked and without looking where she was going, she stepped forward and jumped off the roof!

"Holy shit!" I yelled. But when she landed on the ground, she walked up to the car, got in, and drove off. Who the heck was this girl? Or better yet, WHAT was she? She was obviously different than the other snobby girls around here. And I was determined to find out why.

* * *

I walked into school the next morning and saw Cammie talking with Bex and another tiny girl with blonde hair. She saw me and quickly walked away into her first class. Was it just me or did she just blush? Weird. I walked to History and saw Cammie sitting in the seat that was next to mine! Then I realized that I didn't know what classes she had since it was her first day. I walked up to her and smirked. She looked up with astonishment in her eyes.

"You have History first too?" she asked meekly. I nodded, smirking.

"We have a quiz today you know."

"Great." She shook her head and asked me what chapter we were doing because in her old school, she had the same textbook.

"Chapter 6." Cammie rolled her eyes and stared towards the front of the room at the teacher. She groaned quietly and put her head on her desk. Curious, I looked up.

"Hello class. Your teacher will not be here for the rest of the year due to some problems so I will be teaching you for the rest of the year." "My name is Mr. Solomon." "Now I understand that you have a quiz today so I will be passing it out and you will have the remainder of the period to finish it." He handed out the papers but skipped Cammie for some reason. Then he walked to his desk and pulled out a packet of approximately ten pages in it and gave it to her! What the heck? But Cammie didn't look surprised at all. She just rolled her eyes again and started in on the quiz. I shook my head and looked at my own paper. This was so easy! I figured I'd be done before anyone else, but right before I got up, Cammie slipped out of her seat and turned in the packet! Now I think she's like some really freakishly smart nerdy person or she's so dumb that they had to give her a bunch of easy questions.

Even more, she got the test that we were taking and finished it in two minutes flat! That's just weird. I really need to figure out what's going on with this girl. After History, I cornered her.

"What was that packet that gave you?" She fidgeted nervously before sighing.

"It was just some extra stuff since I joined school late." She muttered something under her breath that sounded like,_" So not fair."_

"What do you have next?" I asked, secretly hoping that it would be English with Mr. Drafes.

"Um, let's see," she started, pulling out her schedule and scanning over it. "English with Mr. Drafes." I smirked and she raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the smirk?" She sounded annoyed.

"Oh just let me take you to your next class." She looked confused but didn't refuse. **(i just realized... it rhymes! :D) **When we got to our class, I made a big show of saying high to Grant and sitting down next to him. Cammie's eyes widened.

"Your second period class is..english?" I smirked and nodded.

"Got a problem with it sweetheart?" She groaned and plopped down in the only empty seat which was next to me. :)

"Just asking, but can I see your schedule?" Why? I handed her my crumpled schedule and she compared hers and mine, eyes growing wider by the second. At last, she crumpled up her own schedule and stuffed it in her bag.

"So?"

"We have the EXACT same schedule." She groaned again. I laughed quietly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**_Well, how was it?_**

**_I hope it made up for the short chapter last time. :) Review and tell me if you like it!_**

**_-A_**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV-

I was surprised at how smart Cammie was. I mean, it's not like you just pop into a new school and ace every single subject. We got our pop quizzes handed back today in History. Cool. I got a 100%. I really didn't care about the extra credit. No one in our class ever tried it. Then I saw Cammie's test. She had gotten every single question right including the extra credit! Then Mr. Solomon came by and handed her the packet and another piece of paper. She glanced at the paper, nodded, and without drawing attention to herself, she stuffed it in her backpack and walked out of the classroom. The bell rang right when she walked out of the door and I jogged to keep up with her.

"Bex!"she called. I looked up and saw Bex waiting for Cammie at her locker.

"Did he-" Bex started, but Cammie cut her off with a shake of her head. 'Later' she mouthed. I looked at her curiously but she just shrugged and walked away with Bex. What the heck IS this girl? For all I knew, she simply wasn't normal. She didn't even pay attention to the hottest and most popular guy in the school aka me! Before I had a chance to ask her, Tina walked up to me.

"Hey Zachy." she purred, drawing her ponytail over her shoulder. "What time should we meet up today?"

"No Tina. Just move." Even though I've dated girls in the past, Tina was never going to be one of them. She looked a bit deflated. Whatever. Not that I cared.

"Cameron Morgan please come to the office immediately." I looked at the intercom in surprise, and then at Cammie who looked just as perplexed as I was. She shrugged and waved as she walked towards the office. I decided to skip Math and eavesdrop a bit. I silently followed Cammie to the office and crouched behind the door.

Cammie: "Can I go back now?"

Person :): "Not quite yet. You said that you were followed at the movie theater, is that correct?

Cammie: "Yes" "But-"

Person: "I will contact your mother and-"

"Cammie: "Shh!"

I ducked into an empty classroom as Cammie glanced out of the office before talking again. But the other person had sounded like Mr. Solomon! I saw Cammie walk out of the office with Mr. Solomon. What the heck? Cammie nodded and once Mr. Solomon went into his classroom, Cammie bolted out the front doors of the school.

"Cammie, wait!" I yelled. This was wrong. Usually it's the girls that run after me. Not me running after the girls. Cammie suddenly stopped and whirled around to face me so fast, that I ran into her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked my signature smirk and Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this. I have to go NOW." She dug through her bag furiously before coming up with her car keys. She walked over to her Lexus, hard-top convertable and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what!" Now I was mad. I wanted answers and I wasn't getting them. She cast her eyes downward.

"Zach, get away from here, NOW."She glared up at me, but I wasn't going to back down any time soon. "Why do you even care?"she yelled. That caught me off guard and she knew it. She grinned triumphantly and sped away in her car, leaving me in the dust. I climbed into my own car, rolled the windows down, and stayed there until school ended. I wasn't in any mood of going back to my classes. Once the bell rang, I shook my head and drove out of the parking lot. I stopped on the side of an empty street. I don't know why, I just did. Then I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye.

I looked towards a nearby alley and saw Cammie and Bex fighting against eight guys, all dressed in black! I jumped out of the car and roundhouse kicked a guy and he went down. I could tell Cammie and Bex were surprised but they didn't dare stop fighting. A couple minutes later, they were all taken care of. I was all for dumping them in a trash can but Cammie and Bex just tied them up and tossed them in the back of a van. They threw me in too, got in the front, and started driving to 'god knows' where. I kept quiet but after an hour, I was getting kind of fidgety. Where in hell were they taking me?

"We're going to Roseville, Virginia." Cammie spoke up from the front of the car and I pretended not to be interested. I just lay against the side of the van and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Cammie who looked at me and said, "We're here." I silently climbed out of the car and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and shut the door of the van.

"Where'd the other guys go?" The people that were in black were gone.

"We dropped them off _somewhere._" By Bex's tone of voice, I shut-up. Someone was yelling my name and I looked up to see Grant running out. I glanced towards Cammie shook her head and started to say something but I cut her off.

"Hey Grant." "Hey Dr. Steve." I nodded towards the chubby man who was walking out of a school I assumed was Gallagher Academy. The school everyone at my school had been talking about. Cammie's eyes grew wide.

"You two know each other?" I smirked and pointed to mysef.

_"Spy."_

**_Yay! Zach is a spy! I'm pretty sure a lot of you might have figured that out by now, but yeah. :)_**

**_Plz update! Here, This might help: More reviews = faster updates! :D yay! Sorry. I'm like really hyper right now._**

**_:) :) :)_**

**_-A_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I got banned from fanfiction for a week and I didn't have time to type another chapter.**_

_**I really hope this makes up for it! ;D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cammie's POV-

Sp- Sp- spy? Zach smirked at me while Grant was standing there looking very confused.

"Hold on, lemme' get this straight. You didn't tell her?" Grant exclaimed, looking at Zach.

Zach smirked. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p' at the end. I glared at him.

"And I actually FELL for it!" I muttered as I walked back to Gallagher. Bex trailed behind me, laughing quietly. When Bex got held behind by one of our teachers, I quickly slipped into one of my favorite passageways. I had a little bean bag there which I collapsed in, shaking my head. I heard a creak and quickly blended in with the shadows.

"Gallagher Girl? I know you're in here." Zach? What was he doing here? I snuck up behind him but he turned around before I could scare him.

He smirked. Of course. Out of all the things to do, he smirks. "What are you doing here Zachary?" I sighed and turned around before he answered my question. I was about to slip out again when he caught me by surprise. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. And leaned forward. And kissed me.

Three questions went through my mind that very moment:

1. Why was Zachary Goode kissing me?

2. Why wasn't I kneeing him *where it really counts* and running?"

and most importantly,

3. Why was I kissing him back?

**_I was going to end the chapter here but I promised a longer chapter._**

**_So happy reading! ;D_**

When he pulled back, he was smirking. Okay, that really did it. I pushed him against the wall hard and left the passageway. I went into my suite and found Macey flipping through a Vogue magazine on her bed. I slammed the door, went over to my pillow, stuffed my head in it, and screamed. Loud. Macey barely glanced up.

"Zach kiss you?" I cussed his name about 34 times in different languages before answering her.

"God dammit' Mace! What do I do? I don't even like him!" i shrieked before screaming into my pillow again. Macey sighed and sat up.

"Talk to him." "I mean don't just go up to him and be like 'i don't like you so don't kiss me' type of thing." She rolled her eyes. "That's so old movie style." I cocked my head to the side so I could see her.

"Then..?" I prodded.

"Let him know that you're not interested in him. In you _actions_." I nodded and actually flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I needed to get rest if I needed to launch mission TZINIIHATLMA tomorrow. (Tell Zach I'm Not Interested In Him And To Leave me Alone). I slept off with my mind peaceful.

And my wonderful peacefulness was disturbed in the morning by Bex yelling, "CAMERON ANNE MORGAN GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I-" I didn't let her finish the threat. I jumped out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I looked over and saw Bex standing next to me with a bucket of water. That's Bex for you. I groaned and walked into the shower and was out in five minutes and 23 seconds. I quickly put my uniform on and brushed out my hair, tying it into a ponytail before coming out of the bathroom.

Did I ever mention that it's bad news for you to come out of the bathroom with out makeup on in front of Macey McHenery is a very big mistake. I kinda forgot that rule so when I walked out, I was attacked with a hive of angry bees and a tiger. No. Just kidding. But I was attacked with Macey and Bex who were holding things in their arms that I didn't even know we owned.

"Sit." Macey commanded and I flopped down into a chair and waited until Bex and Macey were done playing Barbie doll on me. I glanced in the mirror satisfied. Not too plain, but not something that would make me stand out. Me, Bex, and Macey walked out together towards the Great Hall. Liz had left early so she could turn in her extra-credit she did to Mr. Mocowitz.

I pushed open the doors and grabbed some breakfast. We sat down in our chair and listened to my mom make the morning announcements. I tuned out until I heard something catch my attention.

"-and Blackthorne has had a change of plans. They will be staying for the rest of the school year instead of rest of the semester." I groaned and banged my head on the table. Everyone within' ten feet of me turned to look. I quickly finished my breakfast and slipped out of the Great Hall quietly. Just like the Chameleon I was. I opened up the passageway behind the sword. I spent a lot of time here so I had recently brought in a mini-refrigerator, a bunch of books, 2 bean-bags, and an extra laptop. I plopped down on one of the bean-bags and opened up my laptop. I quickly made my way to the Blackthorne website only to be blocked by a firewall. I groaned and set to work cracking it.

Whoever had put it up was good, but not good enough for Cameron Anne Morgan. I could hear the bell ring, signaling the end of breakfast so I just quickly opened up the website and started to read. I could believe my eyes.

No. That cannot be true.

Zachary Goode cannot have killed my father.

_**Cliffy! :D hahaha. I won't update until I get 40 reviews!**_

_**So review, review, review! ;D**_

_**-a**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV-

No, no, no, no. Zachary Goode cannot have killed my father. He couldn't be the reason my mom cried every night on her anniversary. The reason I didn't have a dad. The reason we were a broken family. I contemplated the situation as I walked to CoveOps.

"Pop quiz." Mr. Solomon stated as he walked into the room. The class groaned, but I was too busy with other things in my mind. Once I handed back the completed pop quiz, I had no idea what i had just written down. The bell rang and I sighed. The one person I usually go to with problems is either my friends or my..mom. But then again, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention the murderer of her mom's husband to her right at that very moment. After all, tomorrow was their anniversary and she would probably cry her heart out the entire day.

I quietly walked to my room and sank into my bed. How was this even possible? I guess I would have to ask him sooner or later, but I would probably want to do it with myself tied up so I couldn't hurt him. Not like I didn't want to. But I don't think it would be very 'ladylike' to attack one of our guests and accuse him of murder. Probably not the best thing to do.

Liz walked in and I sat up. She looked over me carefully and folded her arms. "Okay, what happened?" I burst into tears and her expression softened. "Shhh, it's okay." she soothed, hugging me. I gasped for air before looking at her again.

"I- I looked on Zach's profile on their school's homepage, and- and" I took a deep breath, trying to control the sobs that were threatening to break out again. "It said that he killed my dad! Liz! He killed my dad!" I said hysterically. Suddenly,I felt a splash of water on my face. I stared at Liz in surprise.

"Phew. I thought you would need a paper bag soon." "Okay, so how do you know this is true? Huh?" She smiled at me. "Why don't you actually try talking to him?" I nodded and smiled gratefully at her. She left the room and I took a deep breath.

Time to face the music! XP

**_Okay guys I am sooooo sorry! I know all of you were expecting a really long chapter with all the wonderful reviews I got, but I swear I was sooo short on time! I'm a terrible person. I promise to update for you guys as soon as I can._**

**_Again, sorry. (_**

**_-akjupiter_**


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie's POV-

Walking down the hallways of Gallagher Academy, I sorted out my muddled thoughts. How would he kill my dad? My dad, the best spy to be known. NAd most importantly, _why_ would he do something like that. Unless he was part of the COC or something but that would be crazy. Turning the corner, I slipped into the passageway behind the sword and opened up my laptop again.

I decided I would try and uncover some more facts before going and accusing Zach of something he might have not even done. Using the time we had between the end of classes and dinner, I surfed the Blackthorne website, writing down all my findings in a small, green notebook I brought in. Hearing the bell for dinner ring, I sighed and stretched my arms out in front of me. I scanned over the notes and tried to piece together the pieces of the puzzle. THis was what I had so far:

_Mission: DZKMF? (Did Zach Kill My Father?)_

_1. Zachary Goode's profile states that he killed Matthew Morgan aka Dad._

_2. His mother is the head of the COC._

_3. He joined Blackthorne academy five years ago. So if he was a part of the COC, he would have to be about eleven when he killed...him._

_4. No sources show his living whereabouts before Blackthorne._

Well, that wasn't much to start off on but I figured that he _was _probably a part of the COC before coming to Blackthorne. No information proved that he was a part of another spy company. And his mom being the head of the COC told me that there was a 99.98% chance that he really was once, a part of the COC. Just the thought of a killer like that in our school made me shudder. But now that the thought was in my mind, how many innocent people had he killed? How many families had he wrecked and broken apart like ours?

The bell signaling the end of dinner rang and I jumped slightly at the sudden noise. My stomach grumbled and I sighed, making a mental note to snatch some of the chef's cookies before going back to the room. When the noise had died down outside, I shut down the laptop and pocketed the notebook, walking out of the passage. Taking a quick 'detour', I grabbed the bag of cookies off the chef's table and tiptoed back to the dorm, hoping that the other girls would be asleep so they couldn't.._interrogate_ me, as they liked to call it.

Unfortunately, my hectic day wasn't over 'cause when I silently pushed open the door to the room, I was met with an angry herd of elephants ready to stampede me aka, an angry Liz, Bex, and Macey, ready to bombard me with questions. Sighing, I dumped my things on the bed and jumped on after them.

"Well?" Macey demanded. I started at her innocently.

"Well what?" I asked. Bex glared and me and I gulped, practically seeing the torture she would make me go through to answer their questions. "I was researching some things about...Zach." I admitted, hands up as a sign of surrender. Widening her eyes, Liz quickly bounced over to my side in anticipation.

"Well, come on!" she poked me. "Spill! What did you find?" I shrugged, handing her list I had made.

"Not much. Everything I managed to get into had the same information." Liz frowned, handing the notebook to Bex.

"It looks like we're missing something important. There's something that all the sources that you found are trying to hide something." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure, but what I think..." I trailed off, unsure about my sudden conclusion. Bex looked at me expectantly. "I think that Zach used to work for the COC." I finished. Liz looked at me strangely.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, it only makes sense, since his mother _is_ the head of the company and no one else knew where he stayed before Blackthorne."

"I guess it makes sense." Bex agreed somewhat reluctantly. "But there's only one way to find out for sure." she stated. "And that involves you." I stared at her and blanched a little when Macey and Bex looked at me with stars in their eyes.

"CAMMIE TRANSFORMATION!" they both screamed, running into the bathroom. They stumbled back out with armloads of makeup, clothes, irons, and a bunch of other random things. Dropping all the things on the bed, I was shoved into the bathroom, being ordered to take a shower. I sweat dropped.

"Can't this wait until morning?" I pleaded. They shook their heads violently and continued pushing me into the bathroom. Giving up, I dragged myself into the shower.

I guess I have no other choice. Macey and Bex would kill me if I tried to refuse them.

* * *

_**PLease review. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie's POV-

I looked at my figure in the mirror and I had to say, Macey and Bex did a pretty good job. I was sporting a blue tank top paired with a white sweater and my favorite jean capris. On my feet were sky blue Vans and small, silver hoops hung from my ears. My hair was done up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Glancing at the clock, I let out a small squeak.

"It's already 5:00 am?" I shrieked. Liz looked at me strangely before handing me a minuscule ear-communication device and a small microphone, disguised as a hair clip. Bex and Macey were already out cold, sprawled on the beds. "I didn't get any sleep." I whined miserably. Now when I was supposed to confront Zach about him _maybe_ killing my father, I was going to be half asleep. Great. Just great. Liz yawned and stretched out on her bed.

"Zach's outside in town right now." she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. "Find him there...". Her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. I groaned to myself and stomped out the door, grabbing my cellphone on the way. I slipped into one of my favorite hideouts and crawled down the passageway, ignoring the little spiders that darted around my feet. Reaching the end, I pushed a window open and jumped out, landing soundlessly on the pavement in a crouch. Straightening up, I shoved my hands in my pockets and trudged down the sidewalk ideas on how to confront Zach flitting through my mind.

_Well, there's always surprise attack...nah. _I shook my head. That would be way too obvious. I looked around the parking lot scanning the place for Zach. I kept walking. Zach would probably be...I stopped dead in my tracks...right in front of me with his signature smirk on his face.

"Zach!" I exclaimed, trying to wipe the nervous look off my face. "Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just out for a walk." He grinned mischievously at me. "What about you?"

"Uh- I- Um- Couldn't sleep." I finally said, looking down. The smirk fell off his face and was replaced with a scowl.

"I'm not an idiot ,Cammie." In any other situation, I would have been tempted to retort back with a sassy comment but now was not the time. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noted that he didn't call me Gallagher Girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Zach sighed, running his fingers through his soft, silky looking, gorgeo- wait, what? 'Stop, focus,' I reminded myself.

"Why don't you ask me directly?" he said. I blinked. I was not expecting it to go this way. "Why don't you say, _'Did you kill my father?' " _He stared at me as I twitched nervously.

"Uh, Did you kill my father?" I repeated after him.

"Yes." he replied bluntly. I gaped. How could he take this so calmly. "The Blackthorne website usually contains accurate information on it's students."

"Why?" I whispered. He sighed and looked away.

"I was nine, Cammie. My mother forced me to join the COC. She was reluctant to let me have much communication with the outside world except when we were on missions. That was the only life I knew. So when I had an assignment, I always completed it. I didn't have much of a choice. So when I finally realized that I was like a puppet for the COC, even for my mother, I left. I snuck out in the middle of the night and found Blackthorne. There's not that much to it." I rubbed my arms to release the tension that had been growing inside me.

"Oh..." I murmured, not finding anything else to say. Zach looked at me strangely.

"What? No: I hate you so much, or, Don't ever speak to me again?" he smirked. I shrugged.

"It wasn't exactly your fault. I really don't hate you..." I trailed off and Zach smirked. My face heated up as I realized what I had said.

"Oh you don't?" he said, smirking suggestively. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I turned around and started walking back to Gallagher Academy. Zach chuckled behind me and followed me towards the academy. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and whirled me around. I stared into his emerald orbs.

"Z- Zach? Wh- What are you d-doing?" I stuttered, trying to twist out of his grasp. He smirked and came even closer. Was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment but he let go and continued walking. I opened my eyes and gaped at him. Zach looked back.

"What? You really didn't think I was going to kiss you, did you?" My face turned red as I tried to think of a reasonable response. Zach started laughing.

"Wow, you did!" he exclaimed, laughing loudly. I glared at him and stomped past him. His laughter followed me all the way to the academy where he finally went towards his dorm. I sighed and leaned against a wall. Though I would never admit it, I was kind of hoping he would. You know, kiss me?

* * *

**_The End. Tell me if you guys want a bonus chapter and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me! :)_**


End file.
